Dyer Chemical
(interior) |leaders =Stanley Dyer (CEO) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampDyerChemicalLocation }} Dyer Chemical is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background One of the staples of the region's economy, initially producing animal feed and phosphates,Fallout 76 loading screen hints: "The Dyer Chemical plant originally produced animal feed and other phosphates used for nearby farms." Dyer Chemical has been owned by the Dyer family for generations. Although local ownership was a boon for the citizens, it was less so for the environment, as Dyer Chemical wound up polluting the river through "accidental" spills in a bid to reduce waste disposal costs. Although the scheme seemed perfect, it was a liability that could be turned into leverage in the right conditions. The right conditions manifested in February 2075, when the United States Army decided that the facility would be the perfect testing center for the Chemical Weapons Division's Project Clean & Clear. General C. Braxton presented Stanley Dyer, the company's CEO, with an outline. As modifying the existing infrastructure would put the company millions in the red, interrupting their regular production, the CEO refused the proposal.Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Outgoing Mail 02.10.75 Braxton replied by informing him that it was a direct order and threatened Dyer with nationalization and replacing the staff with robots.Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Incoming Mail 02.11.75 Confident in the political backing he had, namely his well acquaintance with Senator Sam Blackwell,Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Outgoing Mail 02.12.75 Stanley Dyer remained adamant over the next two days as Braxton fumed and threatened him.Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Incoming Mail 02.13.75 He even pulled strings and involved General Braxton's superiors in the debacle.Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Outgoing Mail 02.14.75 However, Braxton had an ace up his sleeve: Photographic evidence of corporate misconduct and Dyer's crude disposal methods, courtesy of a mole operating at Dyer's since 2074.Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Incoming Mail 02.14.75 Faced with the prospect of public humiliation, the CEO relented and obeyed the ordered, converting the factory into a chemical warfare facility by May 2075.Dyer Chemical terminal entries; Supervisor's Terminal, Outgoing Mail 02.15.75 Layout Dyer Chemical is a sprawling complex of several buildings connected by catwalks, and has a total of three entrances. It is highly irradiated in places and several hostile robots are present. The main entrance to the facility, including the locker rooms and welcoming office, is in the parking lot to the southeast. The westernmost building, with an outflow pipe leading to the river, contains the main chemical mixing vats and supervisor's office, as well as storage and unloading dock, and connects to the adjacent building by way of a skybridge. The main hall contains a chemistry station, as well as a bobblehead spawn point. The northern building, in the center of the complex, contains the station control building with the sewer access hatch at the bottom. It's surrounded by chemical storage vats, with the sewer maintenance building and main sewer access to the southeast. The sewers and station control room at the southern end of the building contains the location's steamer trunk. The interior sewer can be accessed via a pipe hatch on the western side of the facility. It requires the Dyer Chemical ID card to open, found on the body of Nari Samir just south of Haven Church as part of the Tracking Unknowns quest. The interior area stretches beneath the facility and has two main sections, the office rooms above and the sewers proper below. The upper, office level, contains a random, leveled power armor with the corresponding station, while the generator room to the south includes a weapons workbench. Notable loot * Lucy's holotape - Holotape, on the body of Lucy Harwick in the sewers. * Happy anniversary! - Holotape, on the corpse of Duncan McKann in the sewers. * Potassium - An Organic Solution quest item, in the bed of the large blue truck on the south side. * Phosphorous - An Organic Solution quest item, inside the small structure on the southwestern corner. * Nitrogen - An Organic Solution quest item, northern edge of the area, in the office on the second floor (inside the filing cabinets). * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the corner of the room to the left of the chemistry station. ** On the right of empty filing cabinets in the small locker room building. * Three potential magazines: ** Inside the open middle locker along the wall of lockers, in the metal maintenance hut corridor (with the small mainframe computer at one end), on the western side of the facility, above the large sewer pipes with the hatch, on the exterior's second floor, near the picnic tables. ** On the upper level of the eastern most building (sewer maintenance), by the blue machinery and vertical pipe cluster, on the small wood crate near an ammo crate. ** Inside one of the two yellow trolley carts by the explosive canister, on the concrete bridge spanning both sides of the facility, above the road (exterior). * Power armor chassis - In a power armor station at the bottom of the stairwell after entering the sewers. * Three fusion cores: ** Two in fusion generators in the sewers. ** One in a fusion generator in the same room as a skeleton smoking a cigarette. * Two hazmat suits: ** In the same room where nitrogen is found. ** In the same room as the chemical vats, on a metal shelf on the ground row. * Potential armor mod - On top of a cabinet, in the room with a fusion generator. Appearances Dyer Chemical appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Dyer Chemical Ext 1.png F76 Dyer Chemical Ext 2.png FO76 Dyer Chemical.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Дайер Кемикал zh:戴爾化學公司